Power Rangers Hexagon
by BlackSpiderman 4
Summary: A secret organization of Power Rangers has been created to protect Earth when no one team can do the job but some are against the plan and what follows will forever change the PR universe...Ranger vs Ranger, ideals will clash, alliances will be made and teams will be broken but the storm is fast approaching... Rated M because this story is gonna be DARK as in rangers WILL die.
1. Chapter 0 : The Beginnings Of War

_Welcome to something a little different from what I normally do but this concept has been calling out to me ever since I heard but someone on youtube named SentaiFive (check him out btw!) really gave this idea shape and form! Now first an idea of where this story happens. Basiclly the events of RPM are canon and occour in this story and with all future teams including Samurai and the current team Megaforce. With that said let's begin our tale..._

POWER RANGERS HEXAGON

Chapter 0: The Beginnings Of A War

_2005 – Reefside_

"Another day gone by." A tired Tommy Oliver after having reached his house and gotten inside took off his white lab coat and began to rest from another day of teaching Science classes at Reefside High School where unknown to the majority of the population Tommy and a group of students from there defeated the villian known as Mesagog who sought to return the Earth to the primal age and have dinosaurs become the dominant species on the planet.

He smiled. "Those were the days. Fighting alongside a new team of rangers and defeating evil thus making the world safe again." He said to himself but as he did he began to frown. "Safe again..." Tommy knew too well from his past experiences as a ranger that evil always came back in one form or another but he took confidence in knowing that whenever it came the Power Rangers were always on the scene in a new form and new powers.

"Rita, Zedd, Mondo, Divatox...They all tried to conquer the earth and all of them failed..." But then he began to remember how in 1998 the earth and almost all the universe was about a couple of hours away from being taken over by the United Alliance Of Evil and that while he wasn't there he reassumed the powers of Zeo Ranger V and began to fight the Quantrons in Reefside and was almost overwhelmed by them until they were turned to dust by what he later found out was Andros, the Red Space Ranger shattering Zordon's energy tube and wiping out all known evil.

Tommy moved from his chair and descended down to the former headquarters of the Dino Thunder rangers which while it looked nothing like it did in it's hayday, Tommy rebuilt the place and reconfigured it into a museum to celebrate their victories and how he managed to do what Zordon did and mentor his own team. He walked around and continued his thoughts. "What if..." He thought to himself. " What if something like that happens again and this time we lose? We only made it out of that invasion due to Zordon and Andros. We might not be so lucky next time..." He thought.

He stopped at a group picture of him, Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent who had since graduated and were starting their careers. "What if something happens and one team of rangers isn't enough to get the job done?" Then it hit him. "Maybe if there was an organization made of former rangers we could help train the next generation of rangers and pass on Zordon's teachings and if things get rough we could assume our old powers and help them out. But it would require access to the Morphing Grid..." Then he remembered that there was a meteor that he found which contained such a link! Pressing a combination of buttons the panel which housed the Dino Thunder computer mainframe slid back and revealed a glowing meteor which as he touched it felt power course through him.

He finally had the answers to what he needed to get started. "Evil will never win as long as me and the Power Rangers are around and who better to help than the teams that help start it all..." Tommy closed the hatch and picked up his cell phone and began to dial the names of his former rangers.

When the phone rang on the other end it was picked up by none other than TJ. "Tommy?" He asked. He smiled. "Glad to see you still remember me. How would you like to help me with a project?" He asked. TJ began to wonder. "What kind of project?" "Something to help us in case something like what happened in 1998 happens again..."

_2008 – Corinth, Dr. K's Laboratory_

Years passed since that that talk with TJ over the phone and things changed for Tommy after gathering his fellow rangers from Zeo – Space and even from Miranoi as in 2008 a rouge computer virus known as Venjix escaped the government think tank known as Alphabet Soup and began to infect majority of the world's computers and factories creating robot soldiers known as "Grindors" who laid waste to all the world's major cities. If it wasn't for the coded message Dr. K sent out instructing the surviving humans to go to the city of Corinth, Tommy and those he kept in contact with would be ether dead or captive but luckily they managed to make it just in time as the energy field came up. Since then Tommy in conjunction with Dr. K began to work on a new way to defend the city codenamed "Ranger Series 17."

Tommy had managed to recruit all of the original teams from Zeo, Space, Lightspeed, and Wes from the former Time Force including Billy who after many hoops and huddles managed to get a signal out to Aquatar who having been rejuvenated and his youth restored returned to earth to help Dr. K create a new team of rangers and work on their "other project." Given the experience Wes had with the Silver Guardians he was able to keep what was going on behind the scenes secret for if Venjix ever knew of their plans it would not rest until all of them were killed.

_1 Year Later..._

"It is complete." The robotic voice of Dr. K said from the monitor. "Ranger Series 17 is underway. We have already found three candidates for Series Red, Blue, and Yellow but none so far for Black and Green. Tommy overcome breathed a sigh of relief. "Remind me to thank Wes later..." He said as he approached the monitor. He nor had any other members of his team aged much during the intervening time but the invasion of Venjix certainly took it's toll on morale. If it wasn't for Tommy holding the team together they would've disbanded long ago. "Thank you Dr. K. It was a pleasure to work with you." The monitor responded. "The pleasure is all mine Dr. Oliver, your experience as a ranger along with your team helped create the new powers and zords to fend off the forces of Venjix." Tommy smiled a tad. "I can't take all the credit, Billy was the one to help design the zords." Billy spoke up. "It was really quite simple to design the zords and since it only requires three to form a megazord you can hold off activating Series Black and Green for sometime but you need to find someone to house the powers soon or else they'll fade and be useless."

The robotic voice of Dr. K sounded like it understood. "Thank you for letting us work with you but we must be on our way." The voice responded. "But why? You won't survive out there with your powers gone!" Tommy flashed a grin that to everyone who knew him meant he had a plan. "We're Power Rangers. We survived far worse." Tommy and his group then began to exit the lab/auto shop when Adam caught up to him. "You sure this is a smart idea?" Tommy just winked.

As they got outside the gate Tommy turned around and gave them all bracelets. "Put these on and get ready." Tommy said as they all did as instructed. Instintly they both appeared in a darkened room which suddenly lit up to reveal monitors around everywhere. "This is our new command center." Billy said. "Took some time and we had to fight off some Grindors to do it but we've built this place to house our project. Everyone turned to Tommy and Andros spoke up. "You've been going on and on about a project but you've just been telling us to trust you. What's going on?"

Tommy turned to Andros. "Several years ago not long after I and my team defeated Mesagog I began to wonder what would happen if something like what happened with the Dark Fortress ever happened again so me and TJ came up with plan for a organization made of former rangers to help protect the world when others can't." Andros just smashed his fist on the table in the room. "What do you call what's going on out there?! The Earth is a baren wasteland!" He said. "Let me finish." Tommy interjected. "We have made Ranger Series 17 which has the power to defeat Venjix if used correctly. I'm more than sure Dr. K will find good candidates to use those powers while ours is more long-term for after Venjix is dealt with." Andros remained unconvinced. "But what if Venjix wins?" He said quietly asking what everyone in the room was thinking of. Tommy hardened his face. "Then we'll be ready by that point. They can at least hold him off until we're finished restoring." "Restoring what?" Everyone asked. Tommy pressed a button and a monitor came up showing how all the rangers gave up their powers including his own. "Your powers were destroyed but not gone and we plan to recreate those powers and give them back to you." Everyone was dumbfounded. Tommy continued. "Yes it is possible. We have a link to the Morphing Grid and can recreate your powers aside Leo and the others as their powers come from the Quasar Sabers."

After this information was made aware to everyone Andros still had one question. "Well what is this project?" He asked. Tommy responded by pressing a sequence of buttons revealing a new command area and a logo with the number "6" and a rainbow representing all their ranger colors.

"Welcome to The Hexagon."


	2. Chapter 1: Back To Action Part 1

POWER RANGERS HEXAGON

Chapter 1: Back To Action Part 1

_2011 – Hexagon Headquarters, Location: Classified_

As Tommy had predicted the RPM Rangers managed to bring down the threat of Venjix and even restore greenery to the world. Even more so since the threat of Venjix vanished from the world people began to retake all the communication lines that were infected by the virus and managed to connect it to other domed cities like Corinth and Humanity has managed to rebuild all of the major cities all over the world and it seemed like peace was finnaly going to come to the world.

Course peace rarely ever lasts in the world of Tommy Oliver when he heard news of new group of villains had appeared on Earth known as the Nylock led by Master Xandred but he was being fooled at every turn by a new team of rangers called the Power Rangers Samurai led by one of the heirs to the Shiba clan, Jayden who Tommy In the time sinwas keeping an eye on in case things got too rough for them. Since the rise of Venjix, Tommy and Billy had begun their experiments to tap into the Morphing Grid and recreate their old powers. Some of them were successes like the recreation of the original Mighty Morphin powers, Space, Turbo, and hos own team, the Dino Thunder powers.

Even some powers such as the former Space Patrol Delta were able to be remade but still required activation by the original owners of the powers so they were locked away until Tommy could reach them for while humanity has been rebuilt records and current wereabouts of former rangers outside the original six were a mystery.

Tommy entered Billy's lab. "I think we've managed to remake enough powers to get us by for now. You take a break old friend. No one deserves it more than you." He said patting Billy's back. He smiled. "This was your idea too Tommy." He stated. "Yeah but I can't take a break. I have so much to do reaching out to former rangers and I'm keeping an eye on the newest team." He said before an alarm went off. "Looks like they need some help..." Tommy said as he took off. Billy just smiled. "Same old Tommy..."

* * *

The Samurai rangers were being pinned down by Master Xandred's latest monster. "Don't tell me that's all you've got rangers! I heard you were so much tougher than that!" It spouted as Moogers surrounded them. "What do we do Jayden?" Mia, the Pink Samurai ranger asked. Jayden picked up his Fire Smasher. "We keep going!" He said as he charged the Moogers but they were quickly dispatched by a man in a black shirt with short spiky hair. "Who are you?" Jayden said. The man didn't say anything but hold his arms up. "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" He shouted as he transformed into the Black Dino Thunder ranger.

"I may be old, but I can still pull it off." He said as he started attacking the Moogers and Jayden deciding the new stranger shouldn't fight alone commanded the other Samurai rangers to join the fray. Together they defeated the Moogers and the monster. "Who are you?" Jayden said as they demorphed except for the new ranger. He turned around and faced Jayden. "A friend to all rangers." He said as the monster began to grow.

"Some things never change." He said. Jayden went to take out his Samuraizer when he stopped him. "I've got this one." He said as he went and contacted Billy. "Billy, send over Ranger Series 2's megazord. "The Shogun Megazord? But doesn't that take five?" He said. Tommy smiled under his helmet. "I've got some new friends to help." He said closing the channel. "Sorry to ask on such short notice but I need to borrow your team Jayden." "Why and who are you?" He asked. "I'll explain afterwards bur for now trust me." He said. Kevin walked up to Jayden. "I know mentor said for us to work as a team but I think we can trust this guy for now, he just save us from those Nylock.

Jayden thought about it. "Alright, but you reveal who you are in exchange." Tommy smiled under his helmet. _"A true red ranger." _He thought. Soon the Shogunzords appeared in front of the monster and stood ready for battle. "Just follow my lead." He said as he hopped into the Red Shogunzord, Kevin jumped into the Blue Shogunzord, Emily the Yellow Shogunzord, Mike the Black Shogunzord, and Mia the White Shogunzord.

"Remind me to thank Delphie later." Tommy said as he motioned for the other zords to attack. "I may have never seen these guys before but I'll still trash them!" the monster said. (A/N: Play "541" by Ron Wasserman here) "Everyone follow my lead!" Tommy said as he initiated the sequence for the Shogun Megazord. The Samurai rangers followed suit and soon the Shogun Megazord was formed. "Woah!" Mike said as they appeared inside the cockpit of the Megazord with Tommy and the other rangers. The monster attacked with it's claws and tried to damage the Megazord but it was ineffective which the Megazord responded by punching the monster and sent it flying before the Megazord drew out it's sword and powered up for the final assault which hit the monster and destroyed it.

All the rangers jumped back down as the Megazord vanished. Jayden approached Tommy expecting him to hold up his end of the deal. A man of his word Tommy removed his helmet. "I'm Tommy." Jayden's eyes widened. "The Tommy Oliver? The one who along with his team defeated the Machine Empire?" He smiled. "The one and only." The other Samurai rangers shared in Jayden's amazement. "I''m part of something that's much greater, we have an organization of former rangers who are dedicated to helping defend the Earth when one team isn't enough and we, well I would like you to join us." Jayden looked at his team for awhile then turned back to Tommy. "Your offer is most gracious and we have decided to take you up on your offer but only if we deem it that we can't do the job on our own." He said. Tommy smiled. "I wouldn't expect any less from the red ranger." He said and handed Jayden a communicator. "Use this in case you want to contact us." He said as he telaported back to the Hexagon headquarters where Billy was waiting for him.

* * *

"It was nice of Delphine to give us back the Shogunzords." Tommy said. "Yeah, she wanted to give the back to us when we could pilot them again but since we couldn't before she kept them in storage on Aquatar till we could. She has been the light of my life." He said as Tommy gave him a playful shove. "Don't get all lovely-dovy on me now Billy." He said laughing as he retired to his room next door near Andros and Adam.

"I didn't think being a leader of an organization would be this tough..." He said as he slumped into a hazy sleep.

When Tommy awoke he found himself inside the old Power Chamber before it was destroyed by Divatox. He looked around until he came across Zordon's energy tube when suddenly it came to life! "Tommy..." The face of Zordon appeared. Tommy was surprised. "Zordon...But aren't you dead?" He asked. "As I told Andros, I will live on in the spirit of all that is good in the universe but you Tommy have a greater destiny to fulfill." "What kind of destiny?" Tommy asked. "You are to become part of something much greater but how and if you achieve that destiny is up to you Tommy but I have faith in you and through you have faced many hardships, this one shall be unlike any you have ever faced before but you shall not be alone." "Tell me Zordon! I must know!" Tommy said his head swimming with questions. "That is all I can tell you Tommy." Soon Zordon vanished and Tommy was blinded by light and he saw a fuzzy image in the light of a set of rangers that looked different from any ranger team he had ever seen like something that didn't belong in our world and when it looked he was getting a clear picture the scene shifted to another set of rangers that used keys to turn into other rangers which looked like SPD, Operation Overdrive, and Jungle Fury but he couldn't make out any of them then he found himself in an arena surrounded by all the monsters he'd ever defeated in what looked like the place he fought Jason when he was the Gold Zeo Ranger and was surrounded by the Black Dino Thunder Ranger, Zeo Ranger V, MMPR White, and MMPR Green.

"I thought I already beat you." He said. MMPR Green spoke his voice. "You did but as Zordon has said you have a greater destiny to fulfill but weather you achieve it or not will be dependent on your skill and resolve." MMPR White spoke next. "You will be tested in ways you have never imagined and will be backed into corners you may not live through." Zeo Ranger V spoke after. "You will be forced to make hard choices and you will have to live with them." Dino Thunder Black spoke last. "But you will also make allies of what were once your foes and meet people you've never seen before."

All of them then spoke together. "Can you handle it Tommy?!" They said as they dissipated and the monsters jumped down into the arena and surrounded Tommy and he got into a fighting stance. "Bring it." He said. (A/N: Play "Go, Fly, Win" by Ron Wasserman) Tommy landed the first blow on the closest monster and started attacking them all two at a time but the monsters also had powers and fired at Tommy causing him to go flying and was caught by the monsters but he flipped them over and renewed his assault on the monsters and by the time the monsters were starting to dwindle he was getting bloody and beaten but he refused to quit and pressed on and finally nailed the last monster with a roundhouse kick and sent it flying and he slumped unable to move anymore when the monsters vanished and MMPR Green, White, Zeo Ranger V, and Dino Thunder Black appeared. They spoke as one.

"You've passed the test. You are ready for what is to come but know that this test was only a small taste of what is to come in the future but remember what we've told you and that you will not be alone." They vanished leaving Tommy alone as another flash of light blinded him and he saw what looked to be a grand assembling of Power Rangers to fight a new enemy but he couldn't make them out. And as sudden as it began it ended and Tommy awoke from his slumber covered in a cold sweat and his communicator was beeping. He grabbed it and opened the channel. "What is it Billy?" Billy was amazed by the tone of his voice. "An old friend has come back..."

To Be Continued...


End file.
